


My Jane Doe

by BringMeThePhan



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Bandom, Christofer Drew - Fandom, Never Shout Never
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, can be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a band can be stressful sometimes, especially when you deal with the same problems as your fans. There's always someone there for you, whether it's your friends, or a kind stranger who picks you up when you feel down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chase

I ran back to the van crying. It was all too much- we were just starting out and already people were saying we saved their lives with our music. One girl even said we helped her stop cutting because she didn’t feel alone. Too bad that the same wasn’t true for me. Having depression showed how I wrecked I am. At least I can go home later after a long tour.

“C’mon (Y/N), what’s wrong?” My bandmates called after me, guess they followed the trail of messy eyeliner here.

“N-Nothing. I’m fine.” I slowly started heading towards the back, planning on making a break for it through the trunk.

“Not gonna work, dearie.” Felix stood outside the truck, his gaze sympathetic.

“Now what’s the problem doll? You haven’t eaten today either, so here.” He smiled and handed me a cookie, (Y/F/C) which are my favorite, which I swatted out of his hand. I tugged at my sweater sleeves self-consciously. He was so close now, maybe he could see through me now. Hell, I could see through me. He looked towards the other guys seriously, as if it meant something to them. They immediately went into the van and started driving off at racing speeds while Felix held the blubbering mess that was me in his arms, gently trying to pull the sleeves off which was met with my resistance.

“C’mon (Y/N), let me see.” 

“N-No!” I moved away, and opened the trunk while we were stopped at an intersection. I jumped out and ran away, as far as my little legs could carry me.

“(Y/N)! Felix what did you do?!”

I could hear Steven yelling as they turned around and drove after me. I ran into the closest building, a café, and locked myself in the bathroom. I pulled up my sleeve to see that most of the scabs had been open, and the fresh ones from before they found me in the venue’s bathroom still oozing red liquid. I heard them come in and frantically ask of my whereabouts. I pulled the sleeves down and walked out of the bathroom and saw them.

“(Y/N)!” They ran over to me and strangled me in a group hug. 

“Let’s go. We’re off schedule now a little now.” Eric smiled and led the way out. After we got in the car, they locked the doors, a little too quickly. 

“Guys?”

“Sorry (Y/N), it’s for your own good.” Steven said before driving off and towards the psychologist’s office downtown. I moved away from all of them and hid in the trunk, feeling betrayed. Luckily there was an emergency escape switch-thing in the trunk, and we were stopped again, this time by a park. I pulled the switch and stared up at them, my hand on the handle to the lift. 

“(Y/N) don’t-“

Felix called after me as I opened the door and ran off, cutting across the park to the café from before.


	2. The Hunt

Tired of running, I sat at one of the booths and tried to hide my tears from the baristas, since they were the only ones there. One of them, his name tag saying ‘Christofer,’ looked over at me sympathetically before returning to work. No surprise there, why waste time pitying the girl who can’t control her problems. I sat there for about twenty minutes before they came back, a few people came in and left, some walked by but that was it. I got left alone for the most part. 

“(Y/N)! Again?” I looked at Felix apologetically, but he wouldn’t meet my gaze. I must’ve really messed up if Felix wouldn’t try to help me. 

“Come on. This time we’re going to make it there.” Eric picked me up gently and carried me, without a fight. I was tired of struggling, tired of crying, tired of everything. I sat down beside him, Steven driving again. Felix wasn’t to be found however, so we had to wait for him. A few moments later he came back, a napkin with writing in his hand. 

“(Y/N)! This is for you!” He smiled and handed it to me.

“Great. What is it?” My voice apathetic, I grabbed the napkin from him and threw it to the side. 

“Well maybe if you read it you would know.” 

“I don’t care. Just go, wherever you were going before. Just drive already.” I laid in the backseat, but Felix sat me up and sat beside me. 

“Look (Y/N)! We’re trying to help you, and all you’re doing is moping about and not even trying! Either that or running. Besides, this isn’t from us. Someone gave it to me for you. They’re trying to help you too (Y/N).” I moved away from him.

“Oh great. Everyone’s involved now. Yay.” I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

“Fine. Just stay there and go see a psychologist, one of your fears. Either that or this.” He did have a point- I had an irrational fear about going to see a therapist like that. 

“Alright fine. Hand it over.” I grabbed the napkin and read the intro- seeing it was more than one.

“If you’re feeling down, or have a frown. Don’t be blunt, go on a scavenger hunt! Oh wow, it rhymes.”  
“Hey! Keep reading!” 

“Fine! ‘This is meant to make you smile, cause I saw you so down. Read through this, and find a treasure long sought after- happiness!'” Well, however made this was definitely in kindergarten, that or trying too hard.

“So will you do it?” 

“Eh. What the hell do I have to loose. Let me fix my eyes-“ 

“No! Read the first step!” 

“Fine! First clue: In the famous words of Kurt Cobain- Come as you are. Everyone has a natural beauty, even in their darkest times it radiates. I’d love to see yours.” Alright, no makeup.

“Second clue: 'Where do kids go to play, and dogs go to bark? They go to the park! You know that place where you ran through? Hope to see you soon!'” Whoever wrote this was so dorky, it was kinda adorable actually. Maybe a kid? I got out of the stopped van and walked to the park, trying to ignore the looks I got for having messy makeup.

“Okay, step three: 'Third clue: Find a tree with big leaves, and there your next clue will be!'” There was only one tree here, so I guess that’s what they meant. I flipped over the napkin to be sure that was the last instruction, which it was. I walked over to the tree and saw a paper.

'Sorry- I ran out of room, but luckily I’ll see you soon!' A poorly drawn arrow was on the bottom, gesturing that I flip it over.  
'Final clue: Our time in a search has come to an end- but luckily happiness is just around the bend!'  
The path curved to the right to where a bunch of benches were, at least that’s what I saw coming through earlier. I walked the path and saw only one person there- the barista from earlier, Christofer.

“You? You wrote this?” His apron was now off and he wore a wolf hat.

“Me and me alone.” He sent me a goofy smile before revealing a guitar. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think your friends were getting through to you, since you kinda ran from them. Twice. And besides, I can’t stand the sight of someone so beautiful in such pain, self-inflicted or not.” His gaze turned sympathetic while he quickly tune the instrument.

“So I promised you happiness, and happiness you shall hopefully get. I wrote this for a girl I saw, she’s so gorgeous and amazing, but so sad.” Great, a song about someone else. Wonderful, Christofer.

“Alright, let’s hear it.” His smile grew when I sat down beside him. 

“This should brighten your day at least a tiny bit.”

“Jane Doe, I don't even know you but I know for sure that you are beautiful so baby let me know your name.  
Damn what's her name?  
'Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my princess and I could be her prince.  
And, I've felt that way since, since I saw Jane Doe.  
Jane Doe, I don't even know you but I know for sure that I could get to know you if you let me know your name.  
Damn what's her name?  
'Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my princess and I could be her prince.  
And I've felt that way since, since I saw Jane Doe.  
She's everything I want and more.  
She's everything I want for sure.  
She's everything that I want to adore,  
Well, baby I am overly attracted and terribly convinced that you could be my lover but I think I lost my chance.  
You had me at first glance.  
Oh, my Jane Doe.”

He strummed the last cord and smiled. I smiled back, tears threatening to escape out of the corners of my eyes. 

“Aw, don’t cry beautiful. I know it’s not the best, but I tried.” He cupped my face in his hand and gently wiped my tears away with my thumb. His gaze moved to my lips and lingered for a moment, before he smiled and pulled me into a warm embrace. I continued to cry silently into his shoulder.

“Me? You wrote that about me?”

“Well of course! What else am I going to do when I see a lovely lady walk into the shop just before closing with tears in her eyes? Work? Ha, no! I’m going to make the lovely lady’s day a little brighter.” He smiled at me. I returned it, the first genuine one I’ve had all day. 

“Now come on sweetheart, your friends are probably waiting.” He got up and held his hands out to help me up.

“We don’t have to go so soon, do we?” I pouted slightly at the thought of leaving him. His presence comforted me, he felt safe. 

“Well… not if you want to.” He smiled and sat back down beside me, draping one of his arms across my shoulders. I moved closer into the embrace and smiled feeling tired after crying so much earlier. 

“You’ve had a long day, Jane doe. I wouldn’t be against the idea of you getting some sleep if you need it.” I laughed slightly.

“I look that tired?” “No, I can just tell you’re getting tired. Now sleep, love.” I smiled and leaned into him, closing my eyes to take a brief nap.

 

“Hey, wake up.” I could feel someone nudging me awake from my peaceful slumber. 

“Noo, five more minutes.” I could hear giggling (that was adorable) from the person nudging me. 

“Wake up, silly girl. You’ve been out for a few hours, and it’s getting dark.”

“It is?” I opened my eyes and saw the park lights on, lighting the dark sky. 

“It is. Now c’mon. Let me walk you home.”

“Mkay.” I rubbed my eyes sleepily before grabbing his hands to assist me up from the bench.

“Let’s get you home.” I smiled and followed him out of the park.  
The walk was silent for the first few minutes, my apartment wasn’t that close to the park, but not far enough away to need a bus or anything.

“So I never did find out your name.” I laughed slightly, cursing my stupid forgetfulness. 

“It’s (Y/N).”

“(Y/N). Such a beautiful name, to equate with such a beautiful face.” He stopped walking for a moment to grab my hand, bringing it up gently to his lips. I blushed at the gesture and continued walking with him. 

“I’m sure you already know my name, stupid name badges.” I laughed slightly.

“Yeah. That’s a unique way of spelling it though. I like it.” We shared a smile before continuing to walk in comfortable silence. When we reached my building, I stopped walking in front and smiled.

“Well Christofer, here is where we part ways.” He smiled back.

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you today (Y/N).” He hugged me briefly, whispering in my ear. 

“You look a lot better with a smile. A real one.” I blushed when he moved away and smiled.

“Oh! Maybe I should give you my number or something, so we can hang out again.” He laughed slightly.

“That’s true.” I handed him my phone to put his number in, while he put his in my phone.

“Until later, (Y/N).” He kissed my cheek before walking off, leaving me there with a goofy smile on my face that remained until I went to bed.


End file.
